


【AU】Merry Christmas 03

by Kathleen_719



Series: Merry Christmas [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719





	【AU】Merry Christmas 03

　03

　A家研发的云豹跑车在路上疾驶，速度之快使得盏盏路灯变成连续的光圈。  
　Loki·Laufeyson看似不经意般把手放在胸前的安全带上。路上限速120，黑寡妇小姐绝对超速了。律师大人瞟一眼仪表盘，暗暗思量万一吃了罚单自己要不要接好朋友的辩护请求——当然，Natasha一定会来麻烦他的。认识Natasha多年，熟知高速驾驶是她的爱好，尤其在情绪不佳或思绪混乱时，更会通过飙车令自己冷静下来。  
　此爱好于Loki看来实在有些自毁倾向，不过他清楚越是接近死亡便越能感觉活着是个既荒谬又真实的理由。  
　前方是一个小于60度的弯角，云豹仍维持危险的速度，丝毫没有减速的打算。  
　“Nat……”还有80米就拐弯了。  
　“Nat……”50米。  
　“Natasha！！”  
　黑寡妇点刹一下，由于惯性黑发男子的身体往前倾，车速稍慢下来；再点刹一个，跑车以100公里/小时的车速在离护栏不足1米的地方飘过弯道。  
　Loki紧紧抓着副驾座上侧的扶手，心里再次发誓下次无论如何都不能让Natasha做司机。  
　“你还好吧？”Natasha问，这是上车后她说的第一句话。  
　“你认为呢，亲爱的Ms. Romanoff。”  
　Loki弯起的嘴角没有笑意的眼睛和称呼姓氏是何意思，Natasha如何不知，不过她选择了无视。呵呵，是谁说过的，被偏爱的总有恃无恐，这判断用在好朋友身上一样合适。  
　“起码你仍然能跟我说话。记得我们第一次在德国时候开车时候……”  
　“Okay, I'm fine（好了，我很好）。”Loki打断了黑寡妇的话，他可不想回忆第一次坐Natasha的车，在无限速的德国公路被时速260的飙车比赛吓得脸色苍白半天回不过神来。  
　当时的样子想想也丢脸。  
　车厢内有短暂的沉默。  
　Loki看了一眼仍然神色自若但仍踩在限速边缘的Natasha，冷冷说道：“超速罚单我可以帮你搞掂，但如果过失杀人的话，那就请另请高明吧。”  
　黑寡妇眼角瞟一眼身旁之人，嘴角勾起一丝愉悦。这个男人就是这样，从不好好说话，喜欢用尖刻的语言来表达关心。不知道Thor是如何忍受下来的。  
　车速缓缓降至100公里/小时，又降至80公里/小时。  
　  
　**  
　对于Natasha把车直接开回自己家的举动，Loki倒也不反对。横竖他们俩居住的公寓只相隔两个街口，走回去也没问题。  
　毕竟，送女士安全回家是绅士该尽的义务。出身欧洲世家，有的教养是融入骨子里的，想忘也忘不掉。  
　至于，在门口被女士拉进屋里喝酒，嗯，也算入乡随俗吧。  
　即便有沙发，Loki和Natasha依然选择在羊毛地毯上席地而坐。  
　  
　威士忌酒。律师大人撇撇嘴。  
　他不如Thor那般爱浓烈的威士忌。那个金发男人打16岁从父亲Odin处收获第一瓶威士忌开始便爱上这种烈酒，甚至在他们共有的书房中开辟一角来放自己的藏品。当然，亦少不了瞒着父母管家拉着才14岁的弟弟一同品尝。  
　强烈的酒精刺激让Loki咳得脸都红了，而那时的Thor竟然在旁哈哈大笑，嚷着男子汉就该喝威士忌，红酒那是姑娘的玩意。  
　Loki恼怒地指出，父亲在饭桌和社交舞会上也喝红酒，Thor的说法是否定父亲的男子气概么？Thor当堂语塞脸红——也可能是酒精作用，毕竟他已喝了两杯兑水威士忌。  
　至于这第一次兄弟喝酒是如何结束的，Loki早已忘记，或者毋宁说他从不曾知道。是的，他在Thor的教唆和引诱（甚或有强迫？）下喝醉了，第二天醒来头痛欲裂，而肇事者却像个没事人似的。  
　当然，这事可瞒不过Odin。家教森严的Asgard不容许胡闹。于是兄弟俩都被禁足。  
　Loki错过了他念兹在兹的钢琴比赛。  
　  
　******  
　Loki自小便活在哥哥耀眼光芒下的影子里。  
　Thor是社交场的焦点，是学校的风头趸，是马球队和网球队的明星，身边总围绕朋友或崇拜者。即便有聪明的头脑和骄人的成绩，瘦弱苍白的Loki仍被标签为“Thor·Odinson的弟弟”。而只有钢琴，欧洲世家看重的社交技能，他弹得比Thor要出色。  
　坐在钢琴前，他是Loki·Odinson，而非谁的弟弟。母亲Frigga亦琴艺精湛，Loki可谓完美承袭了这点。不止一次，母亲在听完Loki弹琴后都自豪地称赞“my boy（我的儿子）”。  
　钢琴是Loki的自我证明。为了比赛，他曾去恳求父亲，得到的却是Odin无情的拒绝，宛如在少年敏感的心中狠狠割下一刀，血流不止。这不是第一刀看样子亦不会是最后。Loki能想到的理由只有两点，父亲不在乎自己对成功的渴求，更有甚者，他不想自己有一项事情上超越哥哥。  
　是不是哥哥也这么想，才硬拉着他灌酒？然而Thor的内疚倒不像装的。如果那愧疚的眼神是演戏，那么Loki可要建议哥哥别练马球了，去报戏剧表演吧。  
　Thor是骄傲的人，从不低头认错，而在知道Loki不能参加比赛后，他跑到弟弟的我是道歉了。  
　  
　直到现在，律师大人依然记得那晚哥哥进来后手不知往哪里摆的情景。  
　先是扶着柱子，觉得不妥，又叉在腰上，同样觉得姿态不对，最后把手交握垂在身前，那样子像极家里养的纯种大金毛。  
　那时Loki正伤心，微红的眼眶在苍白皮肤衬托下让人想忽视也难。  
　Thor想问“brother, have you cried（弟弟，你哭了吗）？”但话到嘴边便忍住了。他知道Loki最恨别人提他哭的事。  
　尽管玩伴们从小就诟病自己弟弟这一点，阴柔缺乏男子气概爱哭，但在Thor看来心思敏感触觉细腻并非坏事。然而Odin不赞赏这点，为了讨父亲欢心，Thor便也尝试着不赞赏弟弟的优点。直接后果，是曾经亲密无间的兄弟之间开始出现嫌隙。  
　“你来干什么？”Loki语气不善。  
　“我是来道歉的。”Thor挠了挠头，不自在地说。老天，活了那么久，他从没主动道歉过，因此便无从得知自己的声音语调听上去仍带点盛气，“呃，听着brother，我不知道事情会弄得这么……抱歉你不能参加钢琴比赛，我知道你为此练……”  
　“你知道？”Loki粗暴打断Thor的话，“哦，my excellent brother（我出色的哥哥）无所不知，却仍然毁掉我的比赛。Perfect。你就那么自私自大，一次，就一次让聚光灯从你身上移开映照到我身上都不允许？”  
　“你知道我不是。”Thor分辨。  
　“哦，我真不知道。不然我可想不出理由，一个负责任的兄长会拉着弟弟醉酒。嗯，不过，就计谋来说还算不来。我该感激你只是让我喝醉而不是毁掉我的手指吗？”  
　“Loki！”  
　Thor压住心头的怒意，身前的双手捏成拳状。从没有人敢这样激怒他，无视他的歉意，还用尖刻的语言污蔑他。诚然这事他做得不对，但说故意则肯定是中伤。然而他弟弟根本不打算停下那仿佛淬毒的舌头。  
　“哦，对，毁掉手指这方法更好，可以一劳永……”  
　逸字未出口，Loki只觉被一股力量压倒在床上，他哥哥耀眼的金发晃到眼前，一手抓着自己衣领另一手握拳。16岁的Thor体格比同年人要壮健，握拳所鼓起的手臂肌肉线条流畅优美。  
　见到一脸想揍又舍不得，胸膛剧烈起伏的生气的哥哥，Loki奇异地感到一阵愉悦。他还想得到更多快感。  
　“噢brother，终于要动手了吗？”Loki柔柔地笑了起来，眼中却是阴冷的讽刺，这强烈的对比使得黑发少年看起来很是神经质，却有股说不出的吸引力。好像怕Thor会改变主意似的，Loki伸出白皙修长的手指，“呐，手指在这里哦。”  
　冰凉的指尖触碰哥哥温热的脸庞，明显的温差同样令兄弟俩心头一荡。  
　“你知道我在乎你的，brother。”Thor依然气呼呼。他慢慢放开了Loki但湛蓝的眼睛仍紧紧盯着弟弟幽暗的绿眸，“我很抱歉你不能去比赛。我……”  
　Loki还在等Thor接下去的话，不过高大的金发少年只咬了咬下唇，又深深看一眼弟弟，转身离开。  
　  
　********  
　“你在回忆什么？”Natasha的声音在身旁响起，唤回沉默的律师大人的思维。原来在他发呆时，黑寡妇已喝了好几杯whiskey on rock。  
　“回忆以前姓Odinson时候的事？和Thor有关？”  
　Loki有时很讨厌Natasha的观察力和触角，还有情报能力。这些恰好都是他擅长的，可谓同性相斥吧。但他们又喜欢互相作伴，不累。  
　“我曾是Asgard的Odinson这事有多容易知道？”Loki以问题回答问题。  
　“不难。毕竟Asgard是欧洲排得上号的财阀；但也没那么容易，你知道的欧洲世家，很注重隐私，网上几乎找不到多少照片。”红发魔女一笑，“况且你更换了姓氏，和小时候的豆芽菜相比，可谓判若两人。”  
　“啧啧，我真欣赏Nat你的用词。不过如我这般慧眼识宝的人不多。不知道Dr. Banner能否欣赏你的幽默。Or someone else，例如今晚与你共舞的Mr. James·Barnes？嗯，I guess not（我猜可能不会）。”如果Natasha知道如何吐槽Loki，反过来他亦懂得如何惹怒她。  
　黑寡妇横了银舌头一眼。如果眼神是刀的话，律师大人恐怕遍体鳞伤了。然而Loki依然笑得悠然自得，那是恶作剧得逞的笑。  
　James·Barnes，这的确是Natasha·Romanoff今晚心绪不宁的原因。又灌了一杯冰凉威士忌，红发魔女歪过头看同伴。  
　“你有经历过吗，背德的感情？”  
　“Oh, who haven't（谁没有呢过呢）？”Loki弯起嘴角一笑，意义不明。  
　  
　TBC


End file.
